


Somewhere Over the Rainbow

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She'd gone through too much to let one man affect her, especially not someone so deep into the dark side of the law. How many times had she been pulled back from the brink of destroying herself and her career?But if he wasn't important to her, if he didn't affect her so much, why is she holding his hand sobbing as he dies on the floor.





	Somewhere Over the Rainbow

It was a standard bank heist in Los Santos, nothing out of the ordinary for her to handle as an experienced member of the LSPD. There were a set amount of faces she expected to see as she breached the building along her fellow officers, and not much could surprise her after everything she'd been through. What she hadn't expected however, when she breached the building and rounded a corner, was to come face to face with Carl Shwartz and a gun barrel being brought up to her. That was it, in the moment Carl could've shot her in the head and she never would've seen the light of day again.

He could've, but he hesitated seeing her. And in that moment it felt like time had stopped, the hurt and surprise flashing in his eyes as he'd clearly expected and hoped to not see her here, she was supposed to be off today after all. But someone had called in sick, and that placed her here at this moment in front of Carl with her gun out. And where he hesitated, she didn't. But she'd never intended to almost hit his heart. No one would blame her, she'd never get in trouble, not when he'd raised a gun to her first, but she knew he wasn't going to shoot, and she could've gotten a leg shot off and disabled him enough to make the arrest. The surprise of the gun barrel she could see down blocked her senses and forced her into instinct mode and she'd just fired, but that shot would come to be one she'd regret her entire life.

When Carl hit the floor and started bleeding out, groaning and pressing his hand to his chest, she'd stood in shock for a few moments before rushing to his side. She'd seen where the bullet had hit and she knew if she didn't stop the bleeding in time for medical to arrive he'd die. As her hand came down to press on the wound, her other went to report the situation, requesting immediate medical assistance for a deadly gun shot wound to one of the assailants. But they were short staffed and other assailants in the bank were in active gun fights with her fellow officers, the medical staff was going to be stretched incredibly thin, as if they weren't already overworked and underpaid. The next minute of pressing on his wound consisted of convincing him, and herself, that he'd be alright and pull through, that she wouldn't let him die here, not when there were other stores and banks to rob and more chances for her to catch him.

She'd began giving up hope when she heard over the radio about cops being down, and priority assistance being given out. But Carl had heard as well and gave her a cheeky, blood filled grin, bringing a weak hand up over the ones she'd kept on his chest. He was giving up, he was looking up at her with that little twinkle in his eyes, the one he'd always had every time she saw him in a jail cell, the one that told her he was up to no good. "It's aight," he was interrupted by his hacking, some more blood leaving his mouth and landing on her arm, "legends live foreva, Mara." There he went again, spouting that shit at her, with the same tone he used when he tried to convince her he'd never do anything illegal again. She could almost hear it in her head, 'it's aight when I get outta here, ima go straight, and ima take you out for dinner.'

Mara had wished so badly she'd accepted a long time ago, knowing now there was never going to be another dinner invitation, never going to be another failed attempt from him to convince her he'd go straight, never going to be another chance to share banter that could put a smile on her face while driving him to the PD. The only thing she could do now was babble and sob above him, unable to find any more words to convince him he'd be fine. "You'll tell my brotha... I love him... right?" He asked, his voice growing more hoarse than she'd thought possible, and much weaker than she'd ever wanted to hear. All she could do was nod, and bring one of the hands not pressing his wound to hold the hand he hadn't placed on hers. Carl was getting colder, her hands were getting shakier, her arms weaker as she struggled to keep pressing, still holding onto hope that the EMS would burst through the door and save his life.

"Hey... maybe dinner... maybe dinner another time aight? I'll.. take you somewhere... real nice." And as his eyes closed, she'd realize she'd never get a chance to accept his offer, not even the final time. His hands went lax in hers and the Carl she knew was gone, leaving behind only a husk of the man he'd been before. Moving herself away, she sat next to him for what felt like an eternity, in shock and sobbing out more than she'd ever had in her life. Her tears and moaning of pain were interrupted however, by the smooth notes of 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' coming from Carl's pocket. His phone was buzzing and ringing, and as she reached for it, the last thought she'd had before she had succumb to grief and screaming was that he'd had such a gentle ringtone for such a bold and audacious man. 

It broke her heart for the second time that day to realize he'd never pick up that call from Barney, his brother would never get to hear Carl's voice again.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the GTA V RP of Lawlman as Carl Shwartz.  
> https://www.twitch.tv/lawlman
> 
> And JacquiRenee as Mara Hendricks.  
> https://www.twitch.tv/jacquirenee


End file.
